


Mother

by BluebotsandBadPlotDevices (turquoisedragon513)



Series: Lore and other various mistakes [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, brief blood mentions and also self injury but its for a good cause, thnak god that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/BluebotsandBadPlotDevices
Summary: please ignore that i cannot make names without referencing things





	Mother

“I think I heard something skittery.”  
Turquoise perked up, looking down one of the corridors.  
“Go check it out, it might be Tessa. I’m gonna help Hound find bossbot.”  
Teal said, opening his side of the twin bond.  
:If anything happens, tell me?:  
:Got it.:  
Turquoise pulsed back, and started climbing.

 

The entire place looked like a scrapheap. It was a wonder Lockdown was still alive. She could have sworn she’d seen a sparkeater a while back. But as she tracked the scampering sound, turning into a chamber lined with dozens of tiny scratchmarks, all that was forgotten. Mostly because a set of very tiny jaws was now clamped on her pede.  
“OW! WHAT? GITTOFF!”  
She shook her leg, the tiny beastformer simply whipping along with it, growling.  
“GET...OFF!”  
With a tug, she removed the...dragon? It had wings… and horns. How the hell did Lockdown have a dragon?  
“What even are you?!”  
The tiny creature only spat at her, but she shushed it (it didn't shush) as more sounds echoed from a tiny hole in one of the walls. Keeping a grip on her tiny captive (Who had taken a grip on one of her digits), Turquoise leaned down, getting a faceplate full of sparks.  
“OW!”  
Reaching in, she managed to drag out two more mini-dragons, and a… dinosaur?!  
“What the frag are you things?”  
They had spark signals, angry ones, which were weak and sputtering with each hiss and nip.  
“Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt ya’ little guys.”  
She said. They were probably starving. How had the Wreckers fed her? Oh. She didn’t have claws, or a knife, so she raised one of the angry dragonlets to a energon line. The tiny creature lashed out, opening it, and letting the life-giving fuel free. Instantly, they all calmed, looking at it with wide optics.  
“Well. Eat.”  
She offered up her wrist, and the little creatures converged, lapping eagerly. The smallest dragon was pushed out of the way by it’s larger siblings, toppling back, squeaking in pain. Turquoise scooped it up, shaking off the now-full dragonlets and dinosaur-let and offering the line to the runt. It squealed, slurping up energy eagerly.  
:Turquoise? We found Optimus. Get here, quick, before we leave!:  
:Ahh! Coming!:  
She looked down at the sparklings, down curled in her servos. They were tiny compared to her, she couldn’t just… leave them here! Something would get them!  
“Okay... subspace it is.”  
She opened the compartment on her chest gingerly, lifting the sleeping hatchlings into it.  
“Just...stay in there. Turq will feed you again once this is over.”  
If she survived.

 

((Shortly after the battle...and Optimus’ departure…))  
“Hey! Okay, okay! Get off!”  
Turquoise grabbed the largest dragonlet, holding out the red and black bitlet as he crooned at her.  
“I cannot believe you stole Lockdown’s tiny...baby...things.”  
Crosshairs growled, earning a bout of hissing and sparks in his direction from the dragonlets, the baby Dinobot simply crooning and whapping his tail on Turquoise’s shoulder.  
“I couldn’t just leave ‘em! They’re tiny! Besides it’s not like he was feeding them!”  
She retorted, scooping the sparklings up and bringing them to her chassis.  
“Are you at least gonna name ‘em?”  
Hound stuck a digit at one of the dragonlets, then pulled back when it spewed sparks at him.  
“Uh...yeah.”  
She bopped the dinobot’s helm, earning a dissatisfied squeak.  
“Scowl.”  
The largest dragonlet latched onto her digit, earning a hiss from her.  
“Drogon.”  
The next one, a dark blue, clacked its jaws.  
“Sapphira.”  
The runt didn’t even try to fight, rubbing against the digit with a purr.  
“Smaug.”  
“Great. Give’ em stupid fleshie names. Fantastic.”  
Crosshairs snorted. The sparklings all started spitting, and Turquoise growled, a grin appearing on her faceplates.  
“Just you watch, one day these guys’ll be big enough to stop Megatron himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore that i cannot make names without referencing things


End file.
